Blood and Schoolbooks
by tiger-kitty-367
Summary: after book five. the trio are temps. in the Order in order to trck down sirius' killer. One night, partners Tonks and Hermione ambushed and killed. What do you do when everything is taken from you and your world changes forever?
1. Ambush and Death

Set in the summer after Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. After Sirius' death, Harry, Ron, and Hermione demanded to be initiated into the Order as temporary members at least, so that they could help track down Sirius' killer.

Warning: Character Death

Discliamer: The characters in this totally don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and always will. Too bad for me, but at least I get to play with them a bit. The plot belongs to me.

…………………

Hermione shivered as a chill went down her spine. Somehow, tonight felt off. It felt _wrong._

"Tonks? Tonks, maybe we should go back. I'm getting…"

"A bad feeling?" finished Tonks for her, a worried expression on her face.

Hermione nodded, pulling her black leather jacket more snuggly about her. "I almost feel like they know we're here. Like they're the ones watching _us_, like-"

Hermione jumped as she heard a dry stick snap somewhere beyond her. Tonks yelled as something large flew out of the darkness at her.

"Run Hermione!" she screamed, realizing too late that Hermione had been right, and that they had been watched all along. Her screamed gurgled into gasps as Hermione watched in horror. The _thing_… it was sucking her throat. It was sucking her _blood_.

Dropping her wand in her heedless terror, Hermione turned blindly, trying to run. Behind her she heard what sounded like a body falling. Tonks' body, she thought, unaware that she was thinking at all. Strong arms, however, caught her from behind and lifted her up, screaming.

"Thought you'd do a little spying, did you?" growled a silky voice, and Hermione could feel the creature's breath on her face, sticky and sweet… and smelling of death.

"You're a vampire!" she choked out, her eyes wide in fear as the vampire pushed her against a wall in the dark alley. Knowing what was going to happen, Hermione struggled in panic as she felt his hand slide into her jacket, over her breasts and up to her neck.

"Ten points to Gryffindor little witch," he said, smiling. Hermione saw moonlight reflect of his sharp canines and struggled with the last of her energy as she felt him sink his fangs into the delicate flesh of her throat. She gasped in pain as she felt herself being drawn on, her life draining out of her in greedy mouthfuls as the vampire fed.

Within seconds, her struggles ceased as her limbs grew heavy, and the vampire ceased his feast. "The dark lord doesn't wish you dead, witch. We all come into his service, sooner or later." With that, he slit his own wrist and pressed it to her mouth.

"No…" she moaned as she tasted his foul blood in her mouth. She tried to turn her head, but strong hands forced her head to stay still, and pinched her nostrils to force her to open her mouth.

"Yes…" he hissed, looking down on her as she died. "We are all in his service."

……………………

"Oh God! No! Hermione! Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione saw hazy faces swimming above her, but her grasp on her consciousness slid from her grasp and she sank into dark oblivion once more.

……………………

Hermione opened her eyes to tiny slits, a thundering headache threatening to make her eyeballs pop out of their sockets if she opened them any more.

"Harry?" she hoarsed, trying to make out his face. Her vision, limited as it was, was also horribly blurry and unsteady, and everything seemed to be moving.

"I'm here Hermione, I'm right here." She felt his hand touch hers, and she tried to squeeze back but could not.

"Harry, why are you so hot? You're burning…" she opened her eyes little more, thankful for the darkness around her.

"It's you that's ice cold Hermione," he replied shakily, his voice cracking a bit. "We thought we'd lost you- you had no pulse, and there was so much blood." He smiled through the tears in his eyes. "But then you opened your eyes and spoke my name before passing out again." Harry brought Hermione hand to his cheek, kissing it. "We almost lost you," he repeated again.

Hermione tried to sit up but found that she couldn't move her body. She tried to speak and found her voice, rusty though it felt. "I thought I had died…" Suddenly, her memories became less blurry. "And Tonks? Harry, is Tonks allright? Did she…" Hermione lost her voice as Harry looked up, anguish written in every line of his face. "Oh god, Tonks. No." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes again.

"I'm sorry. We got there too late for her… she was gone. We had to save you Hermione!" he said fiercely.

Hermione opened her eyes again. "I don't blame you Harry. I'm only sorry I didn't save her myself. If I hadn't dropped my wand… if I hadn't panicked." A sick feeling of remorse curled up inside her stomach as she struggled with her feelings.

Harry laid a hand on her cold forehead. "It wouldn't have made any difference. They had you two covered in an anti-magic barrier. We had to take it down before we could help you." He stood up, tucking Hermione's quilt snuggle around her. "Sleep Hermione. You need to get better."

Hermione closed her eyes wearily and let herself drift off as she heard Harry leave, closing the door to her darkened chamber behind him.


	2. Sunlight Kills

The next couple of days, Hermione was able to get up and move about the house. It was strange however, than although she had recovered (miraculously, magic or no) completely from her ghastly wounds, the more time went by, the weaker she got. Harry and Ron stayed by her side constantly, but both were frustrated by their inability to help.

"Harry," she said one day, sitting down quickly as a strong dizzy spell hit her and the world tilted dangerously. "Harry, why aren't I getting any better?"

Harry shook his head. "Professor Lupin and I haven't been able to come up with anything. Your body is completely healed Hermione. To all appearances, you're completely fine."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her throbbing temples. "So I thought."

Ron frowned. "I've just noticed… have you eaten anything since you came here? Have you drunk anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. What are you getting at?"

"You haven't eaten anything. Not breakfast, lunch or dinner. And you haven't had any water, or other liquid. Hermione, aren't you starving?"

As he spoke, Hermione blood drained from her face and she became ghostly pale. "Ron-" she whispered. "Ron, get Remus, now!"

"What's wrong Hermione?" he said, moving closer and putting a hand on her shoulder, concerned.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, getting up and knocking her chair back. "Get away from me! Just get Remus and the others!"

Ron backed away from her. "All right. I'll go get them."

Harry tried to move closer to Hermione but she backed away like an animal cornered. "Don't come near me," she repeated, her voice slightly hysterical.

Minutes later, Ron re-entered the room, Remus and Alastor Moody at his heels.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Remus.

"Stay back, all of you!" she said, her voice shaking. "Just tell me… what time is right now?"

Remus and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"It's 12:00 Hermione," said Ron. "Hermione, what's wrong?

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she moved to one of the covered windows and pulled on the cord holding the drapes closed. Bright sunlight streamed through and Hermione jumped out of the way. Moody looked at her thoughtfully, taking his wand out quietly.

Hermione noticed and nodded bitterly. "See? Alastor knows."

"Knows what Hermione?" asked Remus again, his voice calm.

"Knows this," she said, and put her hand in the sunlight. Immediately, her skin began to smoke and charr, and Hermione snatched it back quickly, hissing in pain. She turned to look at her horrified friends. "I was right Harry," she said woodenly, swaying. "I _am _dead."


End file.
